Painless Fears
by purple-witch93
Summary: Sakura is forced to go to the Akatsuki to save the people she cares for, and the person who is told to do it is Hidan. Sakura hates the man at first, although he was the one who usually 'babysat' her, she grows an emotion to him. Better story, HidaxSaku
1. Chapter One: The Great Battle

**A/N: There are hardly any HidaxSaku so I decided to make one, plus I have a cold and am home alone for the passed two days.**

---

My heart was thumping hard, I needed to get Naruto and me out of here. Not only that, but there were still some ninjas behind us, protecting Naruto like they should've all those years ago, when he was rejected. I hear screaming, and almost stopped to turn around, but I couldn't because if I went back, there was no way Naruto would save himself alone. That's just the way he is, always protecting other people before himself. Another scream filled my ears, it was bloodcurdling. Naruto stopped and turned, his actions were my thoughts. But I put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to face me and I smiled in return.

"She'll be okay," I told him. He smiled and nodded. We knew she would be, Ino wouldn't let a pair of freaks kill her like they did to her sensei. But then again that might be a fault. She might go after them in more of a hurry, for revenge. I refused to close my eyes, because all I saw was red clouds on black, like there cloaks. I wanted to hit one of them but Shikamaru forced me and Naruto out. I thought of who else was there. For starters there was Ino and Shikamaru. But then there was still Chouji, but he died before the others had got there, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Gai, Kakashi, Yamato, and a very mad Kurenai. I swore I heard Neji scream a name. I gasped, please don't tell me that Tenten is…

Naruto was still running, he had his eyes closed at some points, it was obvious he was trying to ignore the screams and terror that me and him were running from. I stopped. I felt chakra nearby, then someone from behind shouted something. It was Kakashi, he could've said anything, but I'm sure it was something like be careful. I turned and saw something miss my ankle by mere centre meters. A large scythe type weapon with three blades stuck to the tree as I jumped off. The scythe slowly pulled away and tried to hit me again, this time almost getting closer. I heard someone else scream a name, somebody else had died.

"Naruto, keep running, I'll catch up with you later," I shouted at him, with a soft smile. He looked at me with fear, and was about to shake his head as a no, but then nodded. He knew I needed him to believe in me for this. So I turned sharply, I was going to try and go around the Akatsuki member and go back to the battle. There was no way I was going to be able to kill this man by myself.

I flinched as I felt something brush past me. I turned to see a confused man turn to look at me too. His violet eyes showed a mix of emotions, some were confusion, death and mostly evil. I attacked him with a kunai in mid-air before he could ignore me and go after Naruto while he was still alone. He groaned as my kunai went through his ear. He turned back and swore at me. Then tried once more to get me with his only weapon. I heard a thump and Gai shouted Lee. My heart stopped, he didn't deserve to die. The man smirked at me shocked expression.

"Kakuzu, how many more do you have?" he shouted to the man behind me.

"Three…no, one!" I heard the other man shout from behind me. My breath was caught in my throat, who was left, who had died. I kept running backwards, facing my enemy. Soon was was standing next to Kakashi in a battle field full of lifeless bodies. He was facing the opposite way, towards the man named Kakuzu.

"Who just died?" I asked him, miserably.

"Gai and Kurenai," he answered solemnly. I used another kunai to get the violet eyed man away from me. I was now standing still and looked at my enemy more clearly. He had silver slick hair and the front of his cloak was opened us a pendant hung from his neck.

"Kakuzu, go after the brat, I can deal with these two," the man shouted. I heard Kakuzu flinch.

"You moron, Hidan. Don't underestimate your enemy or you'll end up dead," Kakuzu shouted at him. Hidan smirked, still looking into my eyes.  
"I won't die, I _can't_ die!" he laughed. I saw Kakuzu ran to where Naruto was, I wanted to scream to Naruto, but before I could, Kakashi had activated chidori and ran towards our enemy. Hidan smirked at him, yet it seemed as if he was smirking at me, because he still didn't pull his eyes away from me, even when he jumped away from Kakashi. It was as if he was showing that we couldn't kill him because he didn't have to look at the one attacking to dodge us.

I grabbed another kunai and ran towards him, Kakashi shouted at me to stop. While I was running, Hidan threw his scythe easily at Kakashi, and attacked him at his thigh. I forwarded on him faster, before he could kill Kakashi with his special attack. I ran up to him as the scythe did, and just before the blade touched his sickly tongue, I shoved the kunai at his heart. He pushed a hand forward and caught the kunai blade first. I was shocked, he just smiled and threw the scythe again, this time attacking Kakashi heart. I turned and screamed as Kakuzu came back with an unconscious Naruto on his back. I realized something, I was all alone.

"I'm going to start going to the base, hurry up and do whatever you want with that girl and these corpses," he shouted. Hidan didn't answer, but he did nod his head. In the corner of my eye I saw Kakuzu turn to the base.

Hidan grabbed my wrist which was holding the kunai connected to his hand. I gasped as he pulled me forward and looked into me with those violet eyes. My heart missed a beat, I realized I was going to die here.

"Tell me your sins…" he muttered into my ear. I couldn't answer him, but he nodded as if I had told him every bad thing I had ever did.

"Jashin will forgive you, and will allow your friends to live if you join us," he hissed into my ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I didn't understand what he meant.

"W-what? T-they're already d-dead. Y-you killed them!" I shouted at him. He seemed to have a silent laugh at me, and a few airy pieces of it went into my ear.

"Not if you go back," he whispered. Then using his scythe he hit my head. I didn't want to be knocked out, everything bad happened when I was knocked out, but blackness fell over me and my unconscious body fell into the pile of corpse that used to be very precious people to me…

---

Then I felt someone shove me painfully. I opened my eyes as an almost fully masked man smiled at me and called my name. I realized a blonde boy was tapping his feet next to the man impatiently.

"Sakura, the hokage wants to see us," Kakashi said.

---

**A/A (Authors Actions): Cough Cough! WHEEZE! GASP! Throws hands in the air as rolling chair falls over.**

**A/N: Tell my friends that I hated them (just kidding)!**


	2. Chapter Two: Sent Back

**A/N: I HAVE A FLU!!! DX**

---

Sakura found herself facing a lot of déjà vu that day. She had gotten changed and found that the only hole in her top was a small tear from being caught on a nail, which was strange because that tear had grown in her battle the previous day. When she was walking to the Hokage's office, Kakashi was reading a page from that ungodly book that he had read just yesterday, and he seemed to be on the same spot.

"Kakashi-sensei, I suppose there was a spot that you didn't understand so you had to go back, huh?" Sakura smiled. Kakashi stopped and looked at her for a moment, then back at his orange book.

"What are you talking about, Sakura-san? I've only just gotten to this bit…" Kakashi said, eyeing his student.

When they finally got to Hokage's office, Sakura wanted to speak about something important, like how come everyone was dead yesterday was alive today. Kakashi knocked on the door and everyone heard a mumbled, come in.

Sakura walked in first, of course she wasn't about to ask with kakashi and Naruto around, they might've forgotten about what happened to them. So Sakura just stood smiling at Tsunade suspiciously, a hint to say she knew what was going on. Tsunade gave her student a puzzled look before continuing with the important news.

"Shikamaru's team has spotted two Akatsuki members not so far from here, I want you three, with the help of Yamato, Sai, Kurenai's team and Gai's team," she told them. Sakura stiffened. Why was this happening again?

"Hai," Naruto and Kakashi said, bowing respectfully before she continued.

"You are to meet Ino at the gates in half an hour and she will take you to where her comrades are now fighting," she said. "You have until then to get anything you need." Then she neatly stacked some papers before looking back at the three. "Well, I advise you go now."

Naruto and Kakashi left while Sakura cleared her throat.

"Do you think that'd be smart?" she asked Tsunade. The fifth hokage looked at her student with a small smile.

"Don't worry, they wont get Naruto-kun that easy," she laughed. Sakura's face kept serious.

"I meant about yesterday. They almost died from a battle with Akatsuki members and you just send them into another battle with more of them?" she asked, frustrated. Tsunade and Shizune looked at Sakura, confused.  
"Sakura-san, nobody went into a battle yesterday," Shizune said. Tsunade looked at her student, worriedly.

"Why? What happened yesterday?" Tsunade asked. Sakura told her sensei and Shizune what happened, and asked why nobody knew anything about this.

"Maybe you just had a bad dream, and you thought it was a little too bad," Tsunade sighed. Sakura nodded and turned to leave, before something hit her.

"A man named Hidan was in my dream, too. He told me to join him in the Akatsuki and nobody would get hurt, then he knocked me out and I woke up," Sakura said. When Tsunade didn't reply she kept walking through the door and exited the place.

"Thinking?" Shizune asked Tsunade, who nodded in return.

---

Sakura had a thought, and she went to go check it out. She remembered that after she packed her things she went to get lunch with Naruto and precisely fourteen and thirty-six seconds passed twelve. Well that's the time that he knocked. Sakura sighed, there was no way that when the second hand on her clock strike thirty-six seconds, Naruto would knock. Sakura laughed to herself, it was airy and hollow, she did believe that Naruto would knock then.

A knocking sound came from the door and Sakura check her clock like she had done yesterday. Unlike yesterday when she thought, who could be knocking? Everyone is getting ready for the battle, today she thought, that couldn't possibly be Naruto, could it? The knocking got more harder and Sakura opened the door and saw Naruto about to knock again. Instead of getting the door, his hand touched Sakura's chest.

Naruto flinched before getting his head punched in. _This is just what happened yesterday…_Sakura thought.

"Ouch, Sakura-chan, I didn't mean it! It was an accident, ow! Oww, ow, ow! O- Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked the wide eyed girl, who was now looking at her hands.

"You've had super strength since Tsunade taught you," he said, also looking at her hands. Sakura shook her head and smiled at Naruto.

"Okay, lets go to Ichiraku Ramen Bar now," she said dragging Naruto.  
"But I never said anything yet," Naruto said, surprised. Sakura already had an excuse.

"Naruto, you're so predictable!" she shouted. Sakura soon stopped a second before a boy ran after something in front of her. Yesterday she ran into the boy at an alarming speed but today she was looking at him run passed. Actually yesterday was today, and today was today. Wasn't it? Argh! This was going to get complicated.

"I think everything is predictable for you today. You got good luck, I hope it helps with the battle," Naruto smiled.

Sakura looked at her blonde friend, she didn't want anything to happen to him, or anyone else for that matter, and she had a thought of how to stop it. Unless Hidan himself didn't even know that he transported her back in time. Then she could use this against him. She started to wonder why he had done that instead of killing her. Was it easier having her in the Akatsuki? Did he get bored of the fight and wanted to take her with him so there might be more people? The man looked more religious and didn't seem to need a time traveling jutsu on him anyway…so what if it wasn't even his jutsu? What if he was ordered to do this?

Sakura was thrown out of thought when she saw Kakashi at the Ramen Bar waiting for them.

"Alright I guess we don't have anytime for lunch?" she asked him. It was more like a statement though, and she ran, leading the way to the gates, hoping Chouji hadn't died yet. Ino was waiting at the front gate, but Sakura walked passed her. She shrugged at the others and ran to catch up to Sakura.

"Sakura, don't be in such a rush, we're still waiting for other people," Ino shouted at her.

"Come back for them, we have to move, now!" Sakura shouted back. Ino started to lead the way, with Sakura hot on her trail and Naruto not so far from behind, then Kakashi a little later. Sakura heard extra thumps and knew Gai, Lee, Tenten and Neji were following close behind. Yesterday, or today in the past, Gai's team showed up only a few seconds after Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi did, so Sakura knew that they would follow, though the others would be a little later. Sakura heard Ino let out a gasp before she softly said, Chouji. Sakura covered Ino's mouth before she had a chance to scream like yesterday. Luckily Chouji was only knocked out, Sakura could still feel him there. Ino realized this too, since she had also learnt how to be a medic. The others jumped onto the branch to catch up and when they saw Sakura covering Ino's mouth, they knew something bad had happened.

The thing that scared Sakura was the fact that Chouji wasn't dead, and yet the two members ignored him, instead of finishing him off. The next thing that scared Sakura was when Hidan made a stifled laugh. Sakura's hurt paused a beat when he turned with knowing eyes and looked into her, just like yesterday. Only yesterday he was shocked and he looked because Ino had screamed. Then everyone attacked him and Kakuzu and Kakashi shooed Naruto and Sakura away to protect themselves. But not this time, this time Sakura blinked five times quickly at Hidan, and twitched her mouth quickly. He took this and closed his eyes, getting his scythe ready. Sakura gasped as everyone ran to attack the two. Hidan dodged Ino's attack and jumped over to Kakuzu. Sakura was still in the same spot and Kakashi shooed her and Naruto away, but she shook her head.

"I know you want to help, but I need you to run with Naruto," Kakashi told her.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. When you get back, tell Tsunade-sama I was correct," she said as she saw Kakuzu nod his head at Hidan. Then they both disappeared into the forest.

Kakashi looked at his student, who at the moment was looking down with a clenched fist.

"Sakura, you don't mean-"

"Hurry up! We don't have much time before we start killing!" Hidan shouted at her. Sakura nodded at him and shoved a note into Kakashi that she had packed with her weapons. Kakashi caught the note and all three disappeared. Ino looked at the space where her friend once stood, but then turned to check if Chouji was okay and to heal some of Shikamaru's cuts. Kakashi looked at the envelope that the note was in. It wasn't for anyone in particular, all it had on it was 'To Everyone'.

---

**A/N: DRAMATIC! I STILL HAVE A FLUE!!!! AND IM GOING CRAZEH COZ OF IT! XD**


	3. Chapter Three: Thou shall not swear

**A/N: Sakura left her friends to chill out with some drug addicted people. Does it remind you of someone you know? I hope not cause then they'd be a moron. Anyway, so why did Hidan get Sakura to join?**

**---**

Sakura jumped from tree to tree following Kakuzu and Hidan, who were talking to themselves. She felt unwelcomed in the conversation so she kept her distance and allowed them to talk. She sometimes caught a few words, mostly swearing, and realized that they were talking about why she was following. It seemed that Kakuzu didn't have a clue about his. She tried to not listen to what they were saying but she got interested when she heard something which she could have mistaken, did they say knock her out? Sakura looked at them with confused eyes, they were arguing, but what about? Then Hidan seemed to groan and put his arms up in the end as if he had lost, then disappeared. Sakura stopped, there was something fishy going on, and she wanted to find out what. She took a step backwards, but felt something behind her.

"Sorry, Pinky," she heard Hidan say. She turned to face the silver haired man but before she could look into his eyes he had hit her in the head. Sakura's green eyes slowly closed as her world became darkness. Hidan caught her as she fell and carried her, bridal style mind you, to the base.

"Why did I have to fucking do it?" he whined to Kakuzu. His partner did not say anything for the whole trip no matter how many times Hidan swore, shouted at him to listen, and threatened to drop Sakura. No matter how many times he threatened to drop the pink haired girl, he didn't.

---

When Hidan, Sakura (who was still in his arms, BRIDAL STYLE), and Kakuzu were finally in the safety of the base after going in so many different directions incase someone was trailing them, Kakuzu left to go to what he called 'his room'.

"Hey, what the fuck do I do with this?" Hidan shouted, Kakuzu sighed and turned.

"Go to Leader-sama and ask him. Wasn't he the one who showed you that jutsu and told you to get her in the first place?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan swore at him and attempted to give him 'the finger' but failed as 'Pinky' was still in his arms. After wobbling a bit, trying to get his balance back, he saw that Kakuzu had left him alone in the hall, and before someone else could see Hidan carrying a girl, he walked through the base towards the Leaders office.

Hidan sighed and kicked the door down, he heard the dark figure across the room, sitting at a desk, give a sigh, or groan.

"You really don't have any self control, do you?" Leader asked Hidan.

"I want to know what the fuck I'm supposed to do with this girl, shit head," Hidan shouted, not even caring that it was the Leader of the Akatsuki.

"She can stay in your room while we try to make another room that will belong to her," Leader said, quietly.

"And what the fuck is she doing in an evil organization?" Hidan, yet again, swore.

"Because the last medic disappeared, and I'm not sure if he accidentally got attacked, was eaten by Zetsu, was killed by Kakuzu or Itachi, or all of the above. So now we need a new one," Leader said, still looking down at some paperwork. Hidan huffed.

"So why did we have to go through all that shit just to get this bitch? The other medics weren't that fucking hard," Hidan added.

"That _girl_ has been taught by Tsunade, Konoha's fifth Hokage, and one of the Legendary Sannins. I thought, no, _know _that her student would be very great, and it would be even easier to get the apprentice and not the real thing," Leader explained.

Hidan stared at his Leader for awhile.  
"So she is to stay in my room?" he asked both politely and calmly. Leader took a breath in and nodded his dark head.

"Where would she sleep?" Hidan asked. His room only had one bed, or so he thought.

"While we clean out the last medics room, which at the moment is filled with secret traps, protection and blood, Tobi and Deidara have cleaned the bed so it no longer smells and looks like a blood bubble. It is now in your room," Leader answered. Hidan nodded, understanding what he was being told.

"Right, so may I ask why the old medic's room is being cleaned?"

"Because its covered in blood, I expect somebody blew the last one up," Leader said. Hidan nodded his head. Leader tensed, because Hidan was being so calm.

"Why is it that the girl will be staying in _my_ room?" Hidan asked.

"Because Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu and 'Blue' called that their rooms shouldn't be used. Deidara's room is too full of clay that he usually explodes in his sleep. Tobi is too much of a moron. Zetsu may eat her. And she shall not share a room with me, I have too much work for her to be in there," he answered.  
"I see. So I have to keep a girl who is possibly more than five years younger than me, may I repeat _girl_ and _younger_, in my room because her new room needs to be cleaned out because it's covered in blood. So this girl will possibly see when I do rituals on myself and may whine and need getting changed in MY room, so I will need to get out. This is all until we get the old room looking and smelling clean, am I correct," Hidan said. Leader could feel a migraine coming on, and Hidan wasn't even screaming or swearing.

"Yes, Hidan…"

"FUCK NO! I AIN'T HAVING A FUCKING SLUT LIKE THIS IN MY FUCKING ROOM UNLESS JASHIN TELLS ME TO! AND DON'T EVEN FUCK WITH ME AGAIN, SHIT HEAD, LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME AND SAY YOU HAD A DREAM THAT JASHIN TOLD ME TO DO YOUR FRIGGIN LAUNDRY, YA HEAR?! FOR FUCK SAKE! I AINT KEEPING THIS BITCH IN MY ROOM AND THERE AINT NOTHING YOU, SHIT HEAD, CAN FUCKING DO ABOUT IT!" Hidan screamed. Hidan hadn't realized that people were talking from behind the door until after he had gone quiet. By the voices, it was Tobi, Deidara and Kisame.

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP YOU FRIGGIN' SLUT AND FUCK HEADS!!!" Hidan shouted. He heard Tobi say that he was probably calling Deidara the slut and than he heard fast footsteps running away from the door. He also felt Sakura's head move closer to his chest and Hidan looked down at her. She looked so peaceful in his arms, trying hold something solid.

"I will ask you to leave now, and when she wakes up to explain to her what is going on and to give her some clothes," Leader said, pulling Hidan out of his thoughts. He glared at his Leader for a minute, before kicking the door open again, a little less harder than the first time, and walk to his room. He shoved Deidara hard with his shoulder when they passed. Deidara looked at Hidan with a ticked face, but than realized that the shove was probably from snooping on his conversation with the Leader.

Hidan shoved the door easily. Unlike anyone else's room, Hidan's wasn't locked, ever, because nobody ever walked in except Zetsu, who was always busy, and Kakuzu and they only ever walked in when they needed to. It must've been from the fact that his room smelt horrid from old blood. He noticed Sakura's bed, it wasn't hard to notice since it was white. His was crimson, and even though it was still bloodstained.

Hidan dropped Sakura onto the bed, carelessly, yet softly. She made a soft groan when she was on her bed and Hidan was glad she wasn't awake. It would be hard if he was trying to do a ritual while she was complaining about the smell. As soon as Sakura was in a good position on her bed, Hidan went to grab a few unclean weapons and laid himself on the floor to start.

---

Sakura woke up, but refused to open her eyes. A great smell went through her nose and she almost gagged on it. It seemed to be the smell that came of a group of ANBU after a horrible mission. Tsunade had taught her a trick for when these time occurred and Sakura carefully placed chakra to her nose, to allow her to breathe through it and yet not smell the horrible stench. She thought about what had happened. That was right, she was an Akatsuki member now…

Sakura slowly and carefully opened an eye, she almost screamed at what she saw. A man was on the floor, he seemed to be wearing Akatsuki clothes, his silver hair was silky and pulled back. Sakura only used one eye to look at him. She remembered him, Hidan, and he had many objects sticking out of his dead body. Blood poured out of his skin and Sakura was about to get up and heal him. But no sooner had she flinched, did the door push open. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended she was still unconscious.

"What the hell, Hidan?! Do you know how hard it is to get blood stains out of those clothes?!" Kakuzu's voice seemed to echo through the room. Sakura thought how could anyone not worry about their teammate when he was lying on the floor mere meters in front of you, blood covering his dead body. Much to Sakura's surprise, she heard Hidan's voice.

"Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone?! I'm trying to do a fucking ritual here!" Hidan's voice rang through Sakura's ears. She heard footsteps walk away, then a few minutes they came back. Then she heard a sound that she thought was blood spurting out of something. That was her first thought since she was in the Akatsuki, but she soon found she was wrong.

"What the FUCK, Kakuzu?! Seriously! You couldn't just leave me the fuck alone, could you, shit head?! You had to throw a bucket of water at me, didn't you?!" he shouted.

"Actually I only through the water, not the bucket," Kakuzu said, before leaving.

"HEY?! SHIT HEAD! WE AREN'T…done yet," Hidan muttered the last two because Kakuzu was already gone. Then he stood and smashed his door closed and sighed, hand combing his hair. Sakura winced a bit at some cramping pains. She tried to pretend she hadn't, but Hidan had already noticed.

"So…sleeping beauty finally out of her dreams?" Hidan asked, smirking. Sakura painfully opened an eye. She didn't know why she was in so much pain, but it definitely hurt.

"You were the one that hit me," she said to Hidan.  
"Cramped yet?" he asked back. Sakura knew something was wrong.

"What did you do to me? I thought I had agreed to this stupid thing…" she muttered.

"Don't worry, I'm feeling your pain. Seriously. It's from the time-traveling type jutsu," Hidan said, waving his arms in the air, to show he hadn't a clue to what it was.

"I suppose you were told to fetch me," she winced. Hidan just looked at her with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Yeah. Of course, Leader told me you'd be a hard catch, so he told me to make your life horrible then re-do it with a time-travel thing. Never understood completely what it was, but I don't make the rules, I do shit with them," Hidan said, moving towards Sakura.

"He did say the pain would heal itself in a day, half if you heal it, a week if you're like me and ignore it," Hidan said. Sakura sat up, but failed. Hidan was about to laugh at her attempt, but found himself helping her up instead. Sakura said a quick thank-you, thinking that this was only because they were now teammates, but then she thought about how Akatsuki members hardly treated themselves with respect. She looked at Hidan as she got her balance back. Then she started to heal herself.

"How long have I been out for," she asked Hidan. He calculated it inside his head about how long she had been both his arms and the bed.  
"Possibly six, seven hours," he said. It took four and a half hours to get to the base, then there was talking to the Leader which he didn't know how long that went for, five minutes? When Sakura woke up, Hidan was almost halfway through his ritual, and the whole thing usually took four hours.

"Then it would probably take another eight hours," Sakura sighed. It was going to be a long eight hours, and afterwards she was going to be out of chakra, which while being here, she really didn't want. As she worked, she heard some pretty disgusting sound coming from the other side of the room, and though it was so clear to see, Sakura kept her eyes on the healing in her body, or behind shut eyes. Then a sudden thought popped into her head. Hidan liked swearing at everyone…except her.

---

**A/N: Three chapters in one day…I only just started to get interested in the couple and wrote one today because nobody else seemed to do one. Well there was a few, but not many. I usually only do a chapter a day, which is possibly what I am going to do after today, maybe once a week. Sorry but I have to go back to school.**

**HIDAN HAS A CRUSH AND HE DON'T KNOW IT YET XD**


End file.
